El Toro Bravo - A Matt Houston Story
by boswifedeb
Summary: When a group of eco-terrorists try to take over one of the off-shore oil platforms that used to belong to his dad, Matt is called in by the current owner to help solve the crisis. He not only has to deal with the terrorists, but bad memories, too, as he works to end the situation. Rated T. Not my characters but I sure wish they were.
1. Chapter 1

**El Toro Bravo**

****This story immediately follows "Double Duplicity"****

"**A brave man is a man who dares to look the Devil**

**in the face and tell him he is a Devil."**

**James A. Garfield**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hon, Gary Jordan is on line one for you." CJ had stepped out on the patio overlooking the Los Angeles skyline to pass on the message to her husband. The private investigator was looking through some case files for his friend, Lt. Michael Hoyt of the LAPD.

"Gary Jordan?" Matt's surprise was evident as his wife brought him a phone. "Gary? How're you doing? Gosh, I haven't heard from you in ages." Apparently the answer he received was not the one he had expected. "Well bud, I'm not in the oil business anymore. Maybe…" He stopped and listened. "No, I've been away from the TV and computer…uh huh…how many got hurt?" Matt's face fell. "Oh my God, who…" He got up and went to lean on the wall overlooking the traffic down below. "Man, I'm sure sorry to hear that." Listening to the man on the other end, the tall private investigator started walking around the patio.

CJ sat down at the table across from Michael who looked puzzled. "Matt's dad used to own several offshore oil platforms. Actually those are the very reason he moved to LA." She nodded her head in her husband's direction. "He hates offshore oil drilling. Bill wanted him to oversee that part of his business and Matt refused. They had a BIG fight over it. Neither one would back down and Matt told Bill that he was going to go out on his own and prove to him that it was possible to be successful without the offshore drilling."

"I thought Bill had both – offshore and on land as well." Hoyt didn't know beans about the oil business, but knew that Matt had owned a couple of oil companies in the past, one of which had been in the top five in the country and top ten worldwide.

The lawyer-turned-private investigator nodded. "He did."

"So that's how I got landed with him, huh? Because he wanted to prove something to his dad?" Hoyt shook his head and grinned. "But I guess he did get his point across, didn't he? Houston Industries was very profitable."

"And it still is – thanks to Murray taking such good care of it; it's just that Matt gave away all his rights to it."

"You know, a lot of folks said he was crazy to do it – me among them when I met him."

"Well, he was going through a lot at that time…sometimes you have to be in someone's shoes before you can appreciate their decisions. I believe it was the right one. He's much happier now."

"Yeah, especially since he got smart and married you." Hoyt laughed but the smile left his face as Matt walked back over to the table.

"Michael, I hate to run out on you but there's been a big explosion on one of the oil platforms that Daddy used to own. They think it might be sabotage and the owner and the Coast Guard have asked me to come down and take a look."

"These are cold cases; they can wait a little longer. Do what you need to and don't worry about it." Michael gathered up the folders. "Besides, you already gave me a couple of new slants on some of these. I'll see what I come up with."

"I'm sorry, bud." Matt scooted his chair up to the table and followed his friend back into the office.

"No big deal. I hope everything works out for your friend. I'll talk to you later." He headed down the steps to the elevator.

"Chris, would you call the plane crew and have them check everything out for me? I've got to go down to Houston."

"Sure thing." The secretary picked up her phone and made the call as Matt turned and headed downstairs to the gym to pack a few things for the trip. CJ followed along and checked on their daughter who was napping in the crib there.

"I would offer to come with you but Catey has a doctor's visit tomorrow, hon." She reached into the closet and took out a couple of pairs of jeans for her husband and was startled when she turned back toward him. He had pulled his Glock and holster along with his bulletproof vest out of the other closet and was putting on a pair of black tactical pants and boots. "I take it you think there will be shooting?"

"Some of the witnesses say there was gunfire before the explosion." He was obviously upset. "Thirteen people are dead – so far. There are still six unaccounted for at this point."

"You just be careful, okay?" She walked over and pulled him into a big hug and as always he tucked his head down on top of hers before pulling away slightly and tilting her head up to his.

"I will." He kissed her. "Love you, Babe."

"Love you. Now let's get your bag ready."

The pair finished packing the bag and Matt walked over to his daughter's crib, gently kissing her cheek. He turned and followed CJ up the steps. "Do you want me to drive you to the airport?"

"No, I'll just catch a cab." He pulled her into a big hug and then kissed her again. "I'll call you later. Love you."

"Love you, hon. Be careful."

"Houston, I can take you to the airport – I've got a dentist appointment not far from there." Chris had picked up her purse and pulled out the keys.

"Are you sure it won't make you late?"

"No, come on. I'll be back ASAP, CJ." She followed Matt to the elevator.

On the ride over, Matt was pretty quiet. He finally told her what was going on. "Oh my gosh, I heard about it but I had no idea that used to be Bill's. So the owner asked you to investigate?"

He nodded. "They think there were gunshots before the explosion." He was quiet again. "God, I hate those things." Matt was quiet the rest of the way to the airport. "Chris, I appreciate it. Keep an eye on CJ and Catey for me, will ya?"

"You know I will. Just be careful." She watched as he walked inside the office and began filling out a flight plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**SEVERAL YEARS EARLIER…**

"Son, it's good to see you." Bill Houston embraced Matt as he deplaned at the airport in Houston, Texas. Although he was somewhat startled at the bloodshot eyes and smell of alcohol, he figured that Matt had earned the right to relax and let loose a little bit. He had just been discharged after a serving four years in the Army. During his service the young Houston had been in Special Forces and Army Intelligence, showing great skill in both areas and had seen his share of hard times in both Iraq and Afghanistan.

While she was also surprised that Matt had obviously been drinking heavily, CJ Parsons was so glad to see her best friend back on Texas soil it over-shadowed the worry. "Hi!" The pair hugged and Matt put an arm around each one of them as they made their way to the baggage claim.

Slightly slurring his words, Matt asked, "So how's everybody doing?" He appeared to only half listen as his dad brought him up to date. Grabbing his bag, the young man hoisted it on his shoulder and made his way out to the limousine that was waiting for the three of them.

Later that evening at a party that Bill held in honor of his son's homecoming, Matt continued to drink. Bill and CJ exchanged a worried look. Matt had been known to get a little drunk on occasions but neither his dad nor his best friend had ever seen him as inebriated as he was that night.

"Oh, he's just letting off a little steam. I guess he's earned it." Bill smiled as he watched Matt.

CJ, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. Something about Matt just seemed off. He had a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite explain. There was wildness there, like a lion waiting to attack. But, she thought, he had been through a lot in the last four years and had seen a lot. He couldn't tell her much in the letters that he had sent to her, but there was an undertone of sadness in them tempered with hatred for the abuse of innocent people that he had seen. Maybe he just needed to decompress and adjust back to civilian life.

But as the hour grew later and the party came to an end, Matt didn't stop drinking. When Bill turned in for the night, CJ found Matt sitting out on the back porch with a drink in his hand, staring up at the moonlit night. She walked through the kitchen and went out on the porch to sit next to him. Patting his arm as she sat down, the recent Harvard Law School graduate asked, "How are you doing, pal?"

He looked over at her, his eyes somewhat unfocused and his words heavily slurred. "I'm alright. How 'bout you?"

"I'm fine." She waited for a minute and Matt resumed his viewing of the stars. "I'm just worried about a friend of mine."

"Oh?" He took a long drink from the glass in his hand and emptied it, then began looking around him for the bottle of Jack Daniel's that he had been drinking from and discovered that it, too, was empty. "Be right back." He started to get up out of the chair and nearly fell on his face, bracing himself on the railing of the porch.

"Matt, please sit down and talk to me, okay?" CJ took him by the hand and eased him back into the chair.

"I'm gonna go find another. Be right back." He tried once more but didn't even make it out of the chair.

"I think you need to stop. You can't even stand up."

"And I think you need to mind your own damn business." The look Matt gave her was one that she had never seen directed at her before.

"Well I'm making it my business. You were drunk when you got off the plane and you haven't stopped yet."

"So? Am I hurting anybody? No. So what do you care?"

"You're hurting yourself, Matt; and me. I can't stand to see you like this."

"Well I'm SOOOOO sorry to disappoint you, CJ. Maybe you should just leave since I disgust you so much."

"I understand that you're upset. I get that. With everything that happened to you over there and then Will…"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Matt stood up and caught himself on the porch rail. "Don't…even…mention…his name. Do you understand me?" He grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go." CJ managed to say it calmly, but just barely. "Now."

He turned her loose and turned toward the rail, leaning heavily on it. "Please, CJ, just don't…" There was a catch in his voice.

She wanted to turn around and leave him to his own devices right then and there, but she was afraid of what he would do. Instead, she took a step closer to him and put her hand on his back. "You can't blame yourself for what happened."

"Yes I can. It should have been me that was carted off by those…those jackals." He turned to face her, tears shining in his eyes.

"And if you hadn't been hurt so bad they thought you were dead they would have taken you, too." She took him by the shoulders and guided him back to the chair. He dropped down into it shaking his head. "You know I'm right, Matt."

"No, it shoulda been me." After the ambush that he, Will, and the rest of the unit had fallen victim to in Afghanistan, he had ended up in Walter Reed - the sole survivor and his cousin was missing in action.

"It shouldn't have been any of you. Do you have any idea how close you came to dying?" She had seen him at the hospital then, tubes all over the place, on life support. It was over a week before he regained consciousness. If not for the urging of Bill, she would have stayed there and flunked out of law school.

Matt shook his head. "No, CJ. I've figured it out now, ya see." He hiccupped. "I'm a curse. Anybody who gets too close to me ends up dead. You better go on and leave while you still can."

"You know that's not true. Look, would you do me a favor?" She knelt down in front of him, his hands in hers. "You've had enough for tonight. Sober up, and let's go talk to somebody about this in the morning, okay?"

"Oh, so now that I'm a vet I need a shrink is that it?!" Matt flew into a rage and came up out of the chair, knocking it over behind him. "No way in hell, CJ. Thanks but no thanks." He reeled off of the porch and down to the pickup that was parked there, got in, gunned the engine and took off, gravel flying. If he had bothered to look in the rearview mirror, he might have seen the tears cascading down the cheeks of his best friend.

CJ spent the rest of the night in the kitchen, her head on the table, waiting in case Matt came to his senses and came home. But he didn't come home that night, or the next, or the one after that. It was a full month before he ever set foot in the house again. Bill had people out looking for him and CJ spent all of her spare time looking for him. He had been sighted in many of the area bars and nightclubs, but by the time Bill or CJ arrived, he was gone.

When he did come home, it was at 5:30AM on a Thursday morning. He stumbled in and made his way to the bar in the den where he picked up a bottle of whiskey to pour himself a drink and ended up passing out, the bottle crashing on the floor and shattering into hundreds of pieces.

Bill was up getting ready for work when he heard the racket from downstairs. He rushed down and found his son on the floor passed out, alcohol seemingly seeping from his pores. The elder Houston managed to bring the man around, got him to his feet and walked him out through the kitchen, past the barn, through the pastures, and all the way to the river.

As he got to the edge of the chilly water Bill held up his son by the shirt collar. Matt was a good seven inches taller and considerably stronger than his dad, but Bill was determined. "Matt, listen to me. You've got too much going for you to be doing this. I understand that you're upset, but killing yourself is not going to make it any better. You're better than this, boy. When I get home from work I want to see you in the den - sober, cleaned up, and ready to talk. Do you understand me?" He shook the younger man by the collar. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah." That was all Matt could manage to get out.

"I love you, Matt." With that, Bill threw him into the cold water of the river and watched until he was sure the young man reached the shore and began crawling out; he then turned and walked back to the house.

Matt crawled a few feet away from the bank and sat there. The cold water had done exactly what Bill had hoped: it snapped him out of his drunken stupor and got his attention. He looked in the direction that his dad had gone, but didn't see him. Sitting there shivering, Matt thought about what Bill had managed to get through to him. For the first time in his life, he felt like he had let his dad down and it was a crushing blow. Then he thought about CJ; she hadn't deserved what he had said and he was near tears just thinking about it. He had hoped that all the whiskey would erase that memory from his mind, but it was there, crisp and clear. After spending the better part of an hour on the river bank, he stood up and walked back to the house, grabbing a cup of coffee on his way up to the shower.

After getting dressed and finding an entire carafe of coffee on the table in his bedroom left by the housekeeper, Madre Rosa, he picked up the phone and called CJ. When she answered the phone he almost hung up. "CJ, please don't hang up. I'm sorry."

"Matt, are you okay?" She burst into tears. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Yeah, I'm getting there. I'm sorry. God, I'm sorry. I never meant to say anything like that to you." He was crying himself.

"Where are you?" CJ started to collect herself.

"At home."

"I'll be right there." She hung up and left him sitting on the bed staring at the phone. He couldn't believe she wanted to have anything to do with him after he had made such an ass of himself. A few minutes later she was there knocking on his bedroom door.

"Come in." He was still drinking coffee and set the cup down as his best friend in the world flew through the door and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry, CJ." His throat was so tight he could barely speak.

"Shhh." She held him in her arms, both of them crying and then after a few minutes they settled down. He picked up the carafe with a shaking hand and was trying to refill the cup when CJ took it from him. Pouring the hot coffee, she looked at him. He was pale with dark circles around his eyes. "So have you talked to Bill?"

"Kind of." He was so embarrassed he could barely look her in the eye. In between sips of coffee, he explained what had happened that morning.

"Well it looks like you're taking his advice." She sat down next to him on the bed, rubbing his back and leaning her head on his shoulder.

Matt nodded. "I wouldn't blame him if he tossed me out on my butt and never had anything else to do with me. I've screwed up big-time. I let him down." He looked down at the floor again, his throat tightening up once more.

"You know what? I bet he's going to tell you that you let yourself down." She hugged him again. "Did I mention how glad I am that you're back?"

"I don't know why. God, I'm sorry, CJ." He pulled her into another hug.

"Let's go downstairs and get you something to eat. You look like you haven't eaten since you've been gone."

Taking him by the hand, she led him down to the kitchen. Madre Rosa was there and gave him a disapproving look. She had treated Matt like her own child from the time that she had come to work for Bill right after they moved to Houston when Matt was five years old. He stopped just inside the door and looked at her, the woman who had raised him from the age of five. Looking down at the floor, he walked to her and put his arms around her neck. "I'm sorry, Madre Rosa."

The housekeeper began sniffling, then crying, then laughing. "_Madre de Dios_! I thought you were dead! Señor Bill looked everywhere for you." She pulled away from him, taking his face in her hands. "_Usted ha estado luchando con el mismo diablo, sin duda_. Sit down; I've fixed you some breakfast."

That afternoon CJ noticed that Matt was getting quiet. "Are you worried about what he's going to say?" They were sitting up on the top rail of the pasture fence. He nodded. "Let me ask you a question: how many times have you ever let him down?"

"At least once that I know of now." Matt was scratching the neck of one of the horses who had come up to him looking for attention. "It hurts, CJ."

"Good." He looked over at her. "It should: that way you'll never forget."

Nodding, he looked back at the horse. "If he kicks me out, can I come stay with you?"

She thought he was joking at first, but she noticed the look on his face. "You're always welcome, you know that."

Looking down at his watch he took a big breath. "He'll be here in a few minutes." He climbed down from the fence and the pair walked back up to the house.

"It's going to be fine, Matt. Just…" She stopped at the front of her car.

"Just don't drink anything besides coffee, tea, or water – right?" He was smiling but she knew he was serious.

"I think a Fizzy Pop would be okay." She hugged him again.

"I'll call you later." He kissed her on the cheek and that feeling went through him again – the same one that he'd felt since the day he met her when they were ten. "Thanks."

"I'll be waiting for that call." She got into the car as he held the door for her and watched him in the rearview mirror as he stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets and walked toward the house.

Bill Houston got home a short time later and Matt was waiting for him in the den. The older man stood looking at him for a minute before Matt knew he was there – he was lost in thought. He walked in and Matt stood up. Neither spoke for a minute, and Bill sat down in his recliner and took a deep breath.

"Daddy…" Matt started to speak and found himself having to stop and gather his emotions. "I'm sorry. I let you down and that's the last thing I ever wanted to do." He looked up at Bill.

Shaking his head no, the older Houston replied, "No son, you let yourself down. I understand why you did it. It hurts. But how do you think your Uncle Roy would feel if we lost you, too? Have a seat." He saw Matt struggling with his emotions. "Now, here's what we're going to do. I want you to go upstairs and pack a bag with work clothes. Be ready to leave here at 6:00am sharp."

Matt nodded. "Yes, sir." His voice was so quiet Bill could barely hear him.

"Have you talked to CJ?"

"Yes, sir. She was here most of the day." He looked back down at his hands.

"She's a fine lady, son. You'd best remember that. And what I said before – about you two – think about it. That lady is in love with you, son. She would do anything for you. And whether you will admit it or not, you feel the same way." He stood and walked over to the man that he called his son, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'd like to have some grandchildren some day before I'm too old to enjoy them."

Matt stood up and hugged him. "Love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too. But Matt…" he stepped away slightly, "…if you ever even think of pulling another stunt like that…"

"I won't, Daddy. I promise I won't."

"Alright. Let's go eat. It smells like Madre Rosa fixed those fajitas you like so much." He clapped the man on the back and they went into the kitchen together.

Later that night, after Matt packed his bag, he lay down on the bed and picked up the phone. "Hey, I'm still alive." CJ gave a chuckle. "And you were right, that's exactly what he said." _Along with a few other things I'm not going to mention – right now, anyway._ "He's sending me off to work somewhere. I don't know where."

"Well, just do what you're supposed to, pal. And don't forget to call me, okay?" She was lying across her bed and thought just how good it was to hear his voice once again – her most favorite sound in the world.

"I will." He got quiet. "I don't know when I'll be back."

"But you will be. Besides, I've got a week left before I take the Bar Exam. I've got a lot of studying to do. Just promise me that you'll stay out of trouble."

"I promise – and good luck on the exam. Goodnight." He found himself wanting to say I love you but was too afraid he would lose his best friend if he did.

"'Night." She hung up, feeling like there was still something missing, but hoping now that he was back from the Army and back from being lost in a haze of alcohol, maybe…just maybe…he would feel the way that she did.

Matt left with Bill the next morning. When they arrived downtown at his dad's office building, the older Houston went up to the helipad on the roof with Matt and saw him off. Before the rotors started up, he took his son's arm. "Remember what we talked about last night."

"Yes sir." The two shook hands and Matt boarded the chopper and waved back at Bill as it took off. It wasn't long before he found out where Bill was sending him: the offshore oil platform known as "El Toro Bravo" – the Brave Bull. He inwardly groaned as it loomed in the distance. Having spent a couple of weeks out there during the summer of his sophomore year in college, he knew exactly what he was in for. _It still beats the hell out of Afghanistan._ Thanking the chopper pilot, he exited and met one of his dad's oldest employees: Griffin McAdoo. He had been working for Bill longer than anyone else. The two shook hands and headed for the office, Matt wondering the whole way if McAdoo knew the reason he was there.

"You're going to be here for twenty eight days, twelve-hour shifts. You'll be doing everything from painting to welding to drilling." He took the paperwork when Matt was done. "Good to see you again, son."

"Thank you, sir." Matt took off and heaved a big sigh. He missed CJ already.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**PRESENT DAY…**

As he landed the plane at the William P. Hobby airport in Houston, Texas, Matt shifted from thinking about the past to thinking about what lay in front of him. He got off the plane and headed over to the office, stopping on the way to pull out his phone and call CJ. "Hey there. I've landed."

"Okay, just be careful, hon. I've been watching the reports on TV and it doesn't look good at all. It's extremely unstable." She had been watching the coverage with knots in her stomach for the last three hours, trying unsuccessfully to get some paperwork done. Finally, when Catey woke up wet and hungry, she had given it up as a lost cause and was planning on going home as soon as the baby was done with her bottle. "We're heading home in a little bit. Love you, Cowboy."

"Love you, Babe. 'Bye." He hung up and went into the office. After filling out some papers, Matt headed outside to hail a cab but was met instead by one of Gary Jordan's employees, Mike Giles, who had been sent to pick him up. Heaving his bag into the back seat of the SUV, Matt slid into the passenger seat. "Have they found anyone else yet?"

"No sir." The man looked distracted. "My brother is one of the ones who's missing."

"I'm sorry." Matt didn't know what else to say. "Do they have any more details on what happened?"

"Well, according to some of the guys who made it to the escape pods, there were shots fired and then a couple of minutes later there was an explosion and the fire started spreading all over."

"Where was your brother working?"

"He's a mud logger." Mike smiled with pride. "I paid to put him through college. He got a degree in chemistry and I figured he would go to work for some pharmaceutical company." Shaking his head he continued. "Nope. Next thing I know he shows up on the platform grinning from ear to ear telling me he's a mud logger. Guess it's in the genes – our dad was a welder for thirty years on platforms. Died of a heart attack on one out to the east about ten years ago."

They pulled into the parking lot of the command center that had been set up to handle the emergency. Matt got out, grabbed his bag and was led into the trailer that was serving as headquarters. Gary Jordan saw him the minute he walked in. "Houston, man am I glad to see you." The two shook hands.

"Do you have any more details?" Matt was looking at the monitors in the room. They covered almost every possible angle around the platform. The main part of the platform where the actual drilling was done was completely engulfed in fire, the flames shooting high into the air.

"Not really, just what I told you on the phone. The Coast Guard is still looking for folks. There were eighty one people on board, six are missing, and thirteen are confirmed dead."

"Okay, I see the Coast Guard is working on putting out the fire…is it possible for me to get out there?" Matt's question was answered by a man's voice coming from his left.

"The captain in charge of the detail says that we might be able to get someone on board in as little as twenty minutes. There haven't been any more gunshots reported." The man was a Coast Guard lieutenant. "The DAS is on the way and I think we can get you on board – if you're not afraid of going down on a line."

"I've done it before. Thanks."

The young lieutenant grinned. "Yes sir, so I've been told. They'll be here in a couple of minutes."

"Alright, I'll be ready." Matt picked up his bag and walked out the door of the trailer followed by Jordan. "Gary, can I leave my bag here with you for right now?" He squatted down and opened the zipper on the boat bag.

"Sure thing." Gary watched as Matt removed first his holster and Glock and put them on, then retrieved extra magazines from the bag. The last thing he removed was the bulletproof vest. He zipped the bag closed and stood up, putting on the vest and adjusting the Velcro closures. "I knew you were a private investigator now, but I had no idea…do you do this a lot?" Jordan's expression was one of complete surprise.

"More often than I would like." Matt finished the adjustments to the vest and followed Gary to his SUV that was parked nearby. "Gary, I didn't want to say too much in front of the others in there, but you and I both know that environmental groups are always targeting the platforms. Have you received any threats from any of them lately?"

"All the time." He sighed as he closed the hatch on his Yukon. "Is that why you got out of the business? I swear these folks are about to drive me crazy, Houston."

"No, it isn't. It was mostly personal. But I've dealt with my share of it, too – and I didn't own offshore platforms."

"I remember you didn't like them." He looked as Matt reached up and adjusted the vest once again and noticed the ring on his left hand. "I heard you and CJ Parsons finally got married."

"Yep, and that's not all." The proud dad pulled out his phone and showed the man a few pictures of Catey Rose.

"She's beautiful, like her mama. Congratulations, Houston."

"Thanks." Matt looked at the picture of CJ and Catey together. "She's a lot of the reason why I do what I do these days…trying to make the world a better place for her." He put the phone back up. "Look if you get any other updates or threats call me okay?" He handed his card to the oil executive. "That's my cell number there."

"Okay…is there anything else that you need?"

"No, I don't guess so."

The lieutenant walked over to join the two and Matt looked at his name tag. "Merker, huh?" Matt grinned. "How's he doing?"

"Just fine, sir. And I've got to tell you, it takes a lot to impress my brother, but you sure did." He smiled again.

"He's got a great team. It was an honor to be able to join them." It was then that Matt heard the rotors on the Coast Guard chopper. He and Jordan headed for the landing pad and waited until he was given the signal to approach.

"Good luck!" The owner watched as Matt boarded the chopper and was given a life vest to go over his bullet proof vest. "What was that about your brother, Lieutenant?"

"They worked together one time, sir." He was still smiling as they headed back to the trailer.

"What does your brother do?" Jordan looked over at the young man.

"He's a Navy SEAL, sir." He laughed as he saw the expression on the oil company owner's face.

As they got within eight miles of El Toro Bravo, the private eye could see the billowing smoke coming from the fire. He was being joined by four of the Coast Guard's Direct Action Section: the Coast Guard version of the SEAL's.

The pilot circled the platform before hovering over a walkway that led from the main platform to one of the smaller platforms that served as quarters for the workers. As they readied for the entry, the lieutenant in charge of the unit, Judson, tapped Matt on the arm. "Sir, I understand that you're familiar with the layout."

"Yeah, I've spent some time on here."

"Good." They were given the signal and the lieutenant was the first to slide down the rope followed by Matt, who was now also armed with an M14A. Another member of the team followed Houston, as the other two members slid down a rope from the opposite side of the helicopter. As his feet touched the surface, the private eye heard a sound and saw one of the team members jerk. He had been hit by a round. Matt grabbed the man and fastened the rope around him and gave the signal to the crewman operating the winch to take him back up. A few shots were fired at the helicopter before it could safely move from the area, but the team member was hauled inside before it took off.

The lieutenant received a message from the chopper pilot. "Great. They took a hit and are losing oil pressure. He thinks the can make it to land, though." All four of the men were on their bellies on the deck, each covering a different direction with their weapons.

"This platform back behind us is crew's quarters. It's possible that some of the missing workers could be hunkered down in there." Matt motioned to the area behind them.

"Or we could have bad guys in there. Okay; Thomson, go with him and check it out. We'll cover." He turned his attention back toward the main platform which was still ablaze.

Thomson and Houston belly-crawled across the bridge until they reached the platform. Catching the other man by the ankle, Matt got his attention. "There's another door on the backside of it – we should probably go in that way." He glanced back over his shoulder. "More than likely we're out of range of any shooters over there." Thomson nodded and they got to their feet and quickly ran to the back of the quarters. Matt carefully opened the door, the guardsman cleared the entryway, and they both entered.

Pointing to one side of the hallway, Matt headed in the direction of part of the dorms. He eased open the door and was met with a chair to the head. It was then that he heard a familiar voice: "Not him – he's alright!" He looked to see Griffin McAdoo, wounded and lying in one of the bunks.

The private investigator moved to the foreman's side. "How bad is it, Grif?" He checked under the towel that was on the man's belly.

"Bad enough." The older man motioned to the man who had hit Houston with the chair. "Chris Giles – Matt Houston. His dad used to own this beast."

"Are you Mike's brother by chance?" Matt shook hands with the young man. The door to the bathroom opened up and two women came out.

"Yes sir. You know him?"

"He picked me up at the airport – and he's sure enough worried about you." He turned back to McAdoo. "How many folks are over here with y'all?"

"It's just us four here. Kristy and Dee, this is Matt Houston." They nodded, both looking scared to death.

"Okay, that's four out of the six who are missing. Do you have any idea about the other two?"

Grif nodded. "Yeah, they got my materials supervisor and one of our electricians over there with them. Cade Ludlow and Brice Martin. Last I saw of them, they were still alive but had both been beat up pretty good."

"Alright. We know they've got folks on the main platform but do you know about the other dorms on platform C? And do you have any idea how many of these idiots there are?"

"No idea." The man grimaced. "But I do know these jokers are supposedly part of a group that protests the oil business…and SUV's...and probably eating bacon for all I know." The foreman's breathing was getting more labored.

Matt checked his wound again. "Would one of you ladies come hold pressure on here? And grab another towel, would you please?" He looked at the older man. "I'll get you some help as soon as I can."

Motioning Matt closer, the older man whispered. "I'm done for, Houston. We both know it. Leave me here and get the girls off of here."

"I can't, Grif. I don't have a way to get them off the platform. We were dropped in by a chopper but it took a hit and is losing oil pressure. It's gonna be a while before we get another one out here. But you hang on, you're tough – like some of those steaks you used to cook up." He smiled at the man.

"Don't waste time on me, boy." He closed his eyes. One of the women walked over and replaced the blood-soaked towel with another as the other brought a cool washcloth and bathed his face. "At least I've got a couple of pretty ladies to keep me company." Grif opened his eyes again. "You be careful out there, Houston. These folks are mean."

"Yeah, but they don't know that they pissed me off, do they?" Matt stood up and pulled out his phone. "Damn it. No signal." He and Thomson headed for the door. "Chris, take this. You know how to use it?"

"Yes sir." The young mud logger took the pistol and Matt handed him four extra magazines. "Good luck."

Thomson led the way back out. "How bad is he?"

"Bad." Matt looked across the water at platform C. "Want to try there next?"

"I think that's what the LT is thinking." He radioed the man in charge and told him what they had found out and asked if he wanted the other platform checked out. "Will do." Nodding to Matt he peeked around the edge of the crew's quarters. The lieutenant gave him the signal and he and Matt took off toward it. Both were surprised when no shots were fired. "We don't have any idea how many of these guys are on here. No one seems to know."

"Ready?" Matt had the door knob in his hand ready to make entry. The pair worked this area just like the last but didn't find anyone there. After coming up empty-handed, Matt snuck a look back out at the main platform, where the fire was almost out. Apparently the invaders had been taking refuge in the back office that was furthest from the fire. "You know, if we moved in on these guys in two groups – divide and conquer – we might do better."

"Got any ideas how to do that?" Thomson was watching as the lieutenant and CPO Marx were carefully working their way toward the main platform.

"Yeah, I do." Matt moved down to a storage compartment near the end of the hallway and found what he was after: safety harnesses worn by the painters on board when they had to paint hard to reach areas of the rig. He pulled out two of them. "We can go over the side back here, hook up on the cable that runs underneath and slide our way over there. The only catch is that you have to unhook where the walkway and the platform meet. From there over to the edge we'll have to make our way across with our hands – like monkey bars."

"Okay, let's tell the LT and get going." Thomson let the lieutenant know what Houston had proposed and they were given the green light. After putting on the harnesses, the pair slipped out the back door of the building and went over the rail.

"You know, it's a good thing all the power is out…otherwise they would be able to see us on the TV in the office." Matt grinned at the guardsman.

"Let's just hope they can't pick it up on their phones or something." The two started out across the underside of the platform and stopped when they got to the bridge.

"I couldn't get a cell signal inside so maybe they can't either…I can hope anyway." Matt wrapped his legs and his left arm around the steel post in front of him and unsnapped the harness. Putting it in his mouth, he grabbed a cross beam and swung out toward the bridge before wrapping his legs around another cross beam, then re-fastened the harness. He looked back as Thomson repeated the operation and then both men started toward the main platform.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Back in Los Angeles, CJ had been watching the coverage of the oil platform on TV. The news helicopters had been removed from the area before the DAS team was sent in…and she just knew that Matt was with them. There was a knock at the kitchen door and as she started that way from the den there was a pair of welcome voices. "CJ, it's Michael and me – don't shoot." Roy Houston stuck his head around the kitchen door acting like he was scared. "Nope, it didn't work, Michael. She's not smiling." The two men walked in and went to sit on the couch with CJ and Catey Rose who seemed glad for the company.

"Have you heard anything from him?" Michael reached over and took Catey into his arms, receiving a big smile from the nine week old as he did so.

"He called me when he landed at the airport. I haven't heard anything since then." She looked back at the TV.

"A DAS team, huh?" Hoyt nodded at the screen.

"The Coast Guard version of the SEAL's." Roy looked over at CJ. "He'll be fine. You know he's got a big advantage over the idiots who started the trouble."

"What's that?" Michael looked at the man.

"He knows that platform inside out, upside down, and sideways." Roy grinned. "Knowing Matt, he'll use that against them."

CJ nodded, but said nothing. She had been thinking about the last time Matt had been out there after he got back from the Army. Roy and Hoyt exchanged a look.

There was another knock on the kitchen door followed by the voice of Lamar Pettybone. "CJ, you in here?" The old cowboy walked inside.

"We're in the den." CJ watched as Lamar and Bo, Matt's two ranch hands came in the door of the den.

"Didja hear about…well, I guess you did." Bo looked at the TV.

Michael spoke up. "Matt's there."

"Uh oh, huh, well I bet those fellers ain't got any idea who they're messing with. That man knows his way around that platform." Lamar grinned.

"Come on in and have a seat, fellas." CJ, although she would never admit it, was glad that the four men had come to stay with her. "Does anybody want coffee?"

"Sure." All four men agreed and CJ headed into the kitchen followed by Lamar. "I'll give you a hand."

As she poured the coffee, the old cowboy watched the expression on her face and reached out his hand taking the coffee pot from her and setting it back down. "He's gonna be fine, CJ – you know how he is." Pulling her into a hug he patted her back.

"I know." She sniffled a little bit. "But I can't help but worry, Lamar."

"If he was here right now, he'd tell you just exactly how he was gonna go about gettin' them skunks and you would be laughing before it was all said and done."

She laughed. "You're probably right." Picking up the coffee pot again she finished pouring it and the two headed back into the den just as the TV announcer told that they were receiving an update.

The network anchor looked straight into the camera. "We've just learned that the Coast Guard helicopter that was taking the DAS team out to the platform received damaging gun fire from the suspects on board and one member of the team was wounded. We have no information on his condition at this time, but inside sources tell us that the man is a Chief Warrant Officer in the Coast Guard." CJ let out a big sigh of relief. "We've also been told that the DAS team was joined by a private investigator from Los Angeles; Matt Houston is the son of the former owner of the platform and our sources tell us that Mr. Houston is very familiar with the layout and workings of the platform."

"Well, looky there! The boss is getting famous!" Bo was grinning from ear to ear as was Lamar.

Meanwhile, out on the platform, Matt and Thomson had worked their way over to the main platform. Houston had unsnapped his harness and made the transfer over to the underside of the platform and the guardsman had almost completed his transfer when he slipped and fell part of the way down, his harness still unsnapped. He was hanging on by one arm and Matt heard a loud pop. He reached down for Thomson and grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar. "Easy. Reach up with your left arm and grab hold of the crossbeam." The guardsman did it and then put his legs on the supports of the uprights. "Okay. Take a deep breath." Matt had almost fallen himself a couple of times while painting the platform.

"I think I dislocated my shoulder." Thomson's face was twisted with pain.

"Yeah, I heard the pop. Think you can make it back up here so we can get your harness fastened?"

"Yeah." He began the climb back up.

"Don't try to hurry. Pay close attention to each move you make. There ya go. Alright, now wrap your left arm around there…" He reached down and helped the man move his legs up to the beam. "Okay, now your legs…good." Matt took the harness and refastened it. "Alright, you're hooked back up."

"Okay, let's move." Thomson gritted his teeth.

"Bud, you're not going to be able to get across up here. You better just hang tight right here."

"Damn it!" Thomson looked ready to scream. "Let me tell the LT what's going on." He radioed in and informed the leader of the situation. After talking to him, he took off his communications gear and handed it to Matt to put on. "Radio the lieutenant when you get to the end. How are you doing on ammo?"

"I've got a magazine full."

"Well…" The man grunted as he moved slightly and removed more magazines from his pockets. "Here, now you got more. Go get 'em."

Matt nodded and after stuffing his pockets with the ammunition, he began going across the beams hand over hand. After a couple of minutes he was at the edge of the platform and radioed his location to the team leader, getting the signal to move in. Matt unsnapped the harness and held it in his teeth as he carefully took a peak over the edge of the platform. There were two guards on the back deck, one looking to the east and one to the west. After thinking over his situation, he decided that he would take out the guard on the western side first. Quietly, he moved over to that area of the support beam and worked his legs through the cross pieces, hanging upside down by his knees. Taking a big breath, he started swinging forward with the harness in his hands. As he reached the bottom rail of the deck, he tossed the harness around the lower legs of the guard, pulling back on it as he swung down causing the guard to fall down. Matt swung back up, grabbed the railing and slid between the bottom and center rail, then jumped to his feet as did the guard that he had knocked down. The guard on the eastern end had heard the commotion and spun around with his rifle pointed at Matt. The private eye swung the other guard around in front of him as the man on the eastern end fired. As he brought up the M14A and fired at the man, the guard that he had held in front of him dropped to the deck as did the man that he had just shot.

The door to the main office opened and another armed man rushed out firing at Matt who returned fire as he dropped to one knee. As the man went over the railing, Matt heard the sound of the other two members of the team entering the office and off to his left he heard the rotors of another helicopter heading toward them.

Running to the doorway, Matt took a quick peek inside and saw the two remaining suspects hit the floor as the lieutenant and Marx fired on them. After a quick trip through the office to clear it, they had all of the suspects. Both Ludlow and Martin were on the floor unconscious. "I'm going to go check on Griffin." Matt took off out the door and headed for the crew's quarters. He yelled as he started in so that Chris Miles wouldn't shoot him. "We've got 'em. They're all dead." Kneeling down beside Griffin McAdoo, he looked at one of the women who had been taking care of him. She had tears in her eyes. McAdoo's breathing was irregular and labored. "Hey, Grif…we got 'em, bud."

The older man opened his eyes slightly and gave Matt a smile. "I knew you would. Bill would be awful proud of you."

"We've got a chopper here now and we're going to get you evaced out of here, pard. Just hang tight, okay?" He held the man's hand. There was no response as Griffin McAdoo took his last breath.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Matt watched as the two injured workers were loaded on board the helicopter and taken ashore to the hospital. It was as he helped the Coast Guard commander in charge of the investigation to begin working on the report that he learned about the men who had seized the platform.

"They were an off-shoot of a group called Sea Defenders, who are against off shore drilling, fishing, pretty much anything that has to do with the world's waters. Although the Sea Defenders have always promoted non-violent methods, these guys took their own route."

Houston looked over the railing of the platform at the oil that was now floating atop the water. "So they thought blowing this place up would keep the oceans safe? Now we've got an oil slick. Brilliant. How in the hell did they get on here to begin with? Were they crew members?"

"They were supposed to be a film crew that was documenting the life of workers in the off shore drilling business. Actually we don't think they intended to cause the explosion. Some of the workers who managed to escape said that one of the suspects fired a few shots and hit part of one of the pumps which sparked the whole thing. That's why the fire wasn't any worse than it was – although it was obviously enough to cause that." He pointed down below.

Matt finally got to fly out with the other members of the DAS team around midnight and landed back at the headquarters. Gary Jordan was there to meet him. "I heard about Grif." He was visibly upset. "Martin and Ludlow are going to be okay. Houston, I can't thank you enough for what you did."

"I'm glad I could help, but I sure do wish folks would think this stuff through before they decide to save the world – there's no telling how much wildlife that spill is going to kill." He sat down on the steps of the trailer, unfastened his vest and removed it. "If you'll excuse me a minute, I need to make a phone call." He punched the house number on speed dial and a worried sounding CJ picked it up on the first ring. "Hi there. How are my ladies doing?"

"Better now. I heard about Griffin McAdoo." She felt like she could finally breathe and Matt heard her tell someone that it was him. "I'm going to put you on speaker. Go ahead."

"I just wanted to let you know I made it back okay. We got all of them."

"Good job, Matt." Roy was relieved to hear his nephew's voice.

"So how did you like working with the DAS?" Michael had been sure Matt would make it okay, but was glad to hear from him.

"They're good, Michael." There was no mistaking the tiredness in his voice. "Babe, I'm gonna go to the ranch here instead of coming back tonight. I'd like to go to Grif's funeral. I owe him that much."

"Okay, how about Catey and I come down tomorrow after her appointment?"

"She probably won't be feeling too good after another round of shots. You might as well stay there." He paused for a minute. "I miss you."

"Miss you, too. I'll call you tomorrow after we get back home."

"Okay. Look, I'm gonna head that way now. My butt's dragging out my tracks. Love you, Babe."

"Love you, too. Good night."

"Night y'all." He hung up and sighed before getting up and stretching.

"Can I give you a ride somewhere?" Gary Jordan was leaning against his SUV.

"Think you could take me to the ranch?" Matt wandered over that way.

"Sure thing."


End file.
